starwarsphoenixgalaxyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ja'se Curran
: "Watch it mate, or your'll be engulfed by the 'Shadows'." ''-Ja'se Curran'' '''Ja'se Curran was a Jedi Knight, Shadow -Investigator , in the New Jedi Order . Born on in an unknown year on Coruscant , a boy was left orphaned in the underworld of Galactic City . Despite the criminal life he grew up around and apart of, he turned out as a fairly decent man, only slipping into old habits occasionally. Biography Early Life Ja’se doesn’t know about his family. All he remembers is growing up on the streets of Galactic City. He was cared for by a terrible man, who disguised his evil deeds as kindness. Since as far back as he can remember he was taught that in order to eat he needs to earn a certain amount of money. He spent his time picking pockets, stealing speeders, and flat out robbing stores and shops. As he got older, and was better able to fight, he was trained to use every form of combat from blaster s to blades to fists. When his talents were recognized he was transferred from the man who raised him, to a Crime Lord who then paid him as a bodyguard , assassin , theif, and 'errand boy'. Cora Despite growing up around crime and immorality, a ten year old Ja'se managed to make one friend. A girl about his age, named Cora. She had grown up in similar situations of being an orphan on the streets of Galactic City, except she had not been picked up by criminals. She still made her way in life by stealing only what she needed to survive. They were inseparable except for when he was working. He couldn't explain why, but he was very self conscious of his work and had a strong feeling that she would disapprove, especially since she had told him that the man who was his boss had caused the deaths of her entire family. One day he was guarding one of his bosses storeage facilities, when the alarm went off. He was the first of the guards to arrive as the culprits were trying to escape. He recognized one of them immediately... Cora's eyes met his before she disappeared down an alley and he knew she recognized him and had drawn the right conclusion. He could also see the hurt and pain in her eyes and resolved to finally tell her about his life. But before he could go meet with her, he got called on by his Boss. Betrayal When he got to his bosses office, he was asked if he knew who the intruders were.. He said he did, but that they weren't trying to steal from the Boss. They were friends of his and they had been there to bring him his jacket because he had left it with them and it was getting cold. The boss believed him, or at least appeared to believe his lie, and dismissed him for the evening. He immediately made his way to where Cora usually hung out waiting for him, not knowing that his boss was having him followed. When he met Cora he tried to explain the situation, but she wouldn't have it. She yelled at him, and slapped him a couple of times. When she finally calmed down enough for him to explain the situation he was in, he was interrupted by the men his boss had follow him. The group burst into the place and quickly killed Cora's friends, but just captured her to bring her to the Boss, who had come there himself to oversee the operation. The boss congratulated Ja'se on his "accomplishment", making it seem as if Ja'se had knowingly led them there to capture Cora. He tried to deny it, but he could tell that Cora believed the lie, for he saw the hurt in her eyes as they dragged her away. He went with the group back to the Boss's Office, Cora refusing to even look in his direction the entire speeder ride. Helplessness When they arrived at the office, he was brought into the office alongside Cora and stood there, helpless, as the boss grilled her for information and had her beaten when she didn't comply. The more the boss asked, the more Cora refused to comply, the harder the beatings were, the longer the session lasted... and the longer the session lasted, the greater the lust in the bosses eyes as he looked at the twelve girl. Ja'se didn't like what was happening, but was convinced that there was nothing he could do except stand there and watch. There were too many guards in the room, and he was unarmed. When it was perfectly clear to the Boss that Cora had either told all she knew or at least would die before telling anything else, he had the guards strip her and hold her down. Ja'se watched with horror while Cora screamed and fought, and eventually begged for mercy, but when it became clear that none would come... the girl went limp enduring the humiliation, and her eyes fixed on Ja'se's with an accusing and betrayed look. When the Boss was finished, he ordered the guards to have their turn. The entire time she never moved, reacted, or spoke. She just lay there, limp, the accusing and blaming look in her eyes never leaving Ja'se's. When all the guards had finished, the Boss turned to Ja'se with a smirk and then informed him that if he wanted a go he was welcome. Ja'se just stared on a look of horror frozen on his face, his body limp. The boss shrugged and then informed the guards to finish the job. The captain of the guard then stepped forward and repeatedly thrust his vibro-blade into non-lethal locations on the girls body, causing her to scream and writhe in pain. He chopped off fingers and toes, and slowly moved their way up her limbs to her torso, which he then stabbed as if it were a pin-cushion, thrusting his vibro-blade into her as fast as he could in many different spots. When he realized he literally had nowhere else to stab, he looked at the boss for his approval, then stabbed her through the heart. Rage As Cora lay there dying, he eyes met with Ja'se's again with the same look that said that this was all his fault, and that she blamed him, and that /he/ had done this to her. The boss ordered the guards to remove the "trash", and the group moved forward, there was a blaster shot, and Ja'se knew that she was gone. As they reached down to remove the corpse, something inside him snapped. With a snarl demanding that they not touch her, he launched himself at her body and stood protectively over her. The boss laughed and ordered them to kill him, and as the guards moved forward Ja'se let loose a savage roar of rage , and released a powerful Shockwave using a power that he didn't even realize existed, let alone that he had access to. The force of the wave, threw all the guards backwards against the walls and windows shattering the windows. The guards lucky enough to hit walls had their necks snapped, the others fell to the utter depths of Coruscant. The boss had been pinned against the wall by his huge heavy desk, and couldn't escape. He stammered and begged for mercy as Ja'se glared at the man. Following instinct, Ja'se extended a hand at the man, causing the shards of glass and other debris in the room to fling themselves at the man shredding and crushing him. Ja'se then became overwhelmed by a severe exhaustion, and passed out next to Cora's corpse. He was vaguely aware of sirens, and voices saying they found a live one, and then it all went black. Road to Redemption When he came too, he was in a very comfortable bed in a white room , laying on his stomach. He was aware of cool sticky substance on his back and he reached back to feel what felt like bandages. He tried to get up, but a soft female voice told him it would be best if he didn't move. He looked up and saw a woman, who he at first thought was Cora but quickly saw that it wasn't her. She introduced herself as "Kya", then informed him that she was what was called a "Jedi Healer" and that the "Order" had dispatched her with a squad of what she called "Sentinel Investigator's" after the local "Peacekeepers " had come across him and the situation surrounding him had been relayed to the "Council " by the local "Watchmen " and that a "Recruiter " was on his way to meet with him. This woman's strange words were confusing to Ja'se, but he was still to exhausted to argue and question. She explained that the blast he caused was from him using rage to tap into "the Force". She began to explain more in depth, but he passed out again because of his exhaustion. When he came to again, he was in another place. Kya was nowhere to be seen, there was only a man sitting next to him in a considerably smaller room . The room was vibrating just slightly with a hum coming from somewhere below and behind Ja'se. The man greeted him, and explained the Ja'se was on the way to a planet named Ilum to meet with the "Jedi Master " to see if he wanted to become a Jedi . Throughout his training , he never told anyone about Cora's death, nor what she meant to him. He kept that secret as well as the secret of him losing control, very close to his heart. As he trained he was extremely careful never to lose control again. He has constantly felt as if there was a wild monster inside of him trying to break loose, and that if he let his guard down for any moment he might lose it. Five years later, at the age of 18 he finally was recommended for the Trials which he passed quickly. Personality : "He's always very calm and relaxed... annoyingly so... That man could be free-falling from orbit, and he wouldn't even worry bout it." - a Jedi who worked with Ja'se on more than one occasion. He's extremely focused. Self-scarificing, heroic and fearless. He has no patience, very little forethought, often rushing headlong into a fight without seeing what consequences could come about because of his actions. Due to the experiences of his youth, Ja'se hates standing by and watching something bad happening when he could atleast try to stop it. He sees himself as a horrible person, and despises himself because he can't forgive himself for his inaction when he was younger. He sees himself as an oxymoron, a cynical Jedi, and doesn't consider himself a role model of a hero. He only ever does what needs to be done, without a second's thought about the consequences or dangers. He is often very misanthropic, as well as cynical, reclusive, pessimistic, sardonic, and has a tendency to slip into a foul mood that borders on malevolent. Others tend to see him as very honorable, stepping between others and danger without hesitation. When he’s around people he knows well he tends to have a good sense of humor, smiling, joking, and laughing. But if he’s around people he doesn’t know or doesn’t like he becomes reserved and seems to be in a foul mood. He's very Passive on the outside, unless upset or in a foul mood. but inwards ranges from happiness to rage and back. Powers and Abilities Physical combat : "If it can be held in my hand, I can kill with it... Just point out the target." - Ja'se Ja'se grew up fighting. He was trained in all forms of combat, ranging from numerous forms of hand-to-hand combat--including unarmed martial arts, sword fighting, pole-arms, quarter-staff, double-swords, and all kinds of other weapons-- to being given lots of blaster experience. And that's not including the lightsaber training he was given by the Jedi Order. Physical abilities : "Its like he's not even /trying/ to let us keep up with him!" - several students he trained with He's very athletic. Even without the aid of the Force he has the ability to perform incredible feats of athleticism for a human. Able to run faster and longer than most other Humans, as well as has the ability to free climb higher than most without assistance. Also exceptional at going virtually undetected without the aid of the Force. Force Abilities : "He's got all the skills of an assassin and a thief, and that was before the Force... why does the council let him run free?" - Jedi associate Ja’se has exceptional abilities in battle precognition and Force Speed, and is very adept in Force stealth abilities. He can also use the Force to seemingly slow down his perception of time, giving him an increased amount of reaction time. As well as has Great Talent at Energy Manipulation, giving him increased ability to control the molecules of matter, able to use the force to make liquid solid enough for him to stand on for a short amount of time, or to “weaken” the density of a solid in decrease the amount of damage he’d sustain from impact with it (useful if falling from a great height). As well as the ability to convert small amounts of nearby matter into controllable focused energy and use that energy to block blaster bolts and other forms of attacks. He also has Talent in using the Force to create and control fire and ice, as well as Telekinesis. He has a rudimentary skill in Shatterpoint, just well enough to determine the weakest point to strike at to break through armor with his weapons. Beyond this his Force talents are rather basic. Fighting Style : "He fights like a drunken demon straight from hell." - an unfortunate sparring partner After becoming a Padawan, he quickly learned to combine the forms of combat he had mastered with the new forms he was learning. He decided to focus on Niman, Shien, reverse Shien, and Jar'kai... since he already was familiar with the principle ideas of them. The resulting combination of experience, weapon skills, agility, and Force abilities resulted in him being a very tough opponent even for a master. Lightsabers, weapons, and other equipment. : "This dagger glows! I wonder if its possessed..." -Ja'se upon finding the Force-imbued dagger he procures. Ja'se's lightsabers were originally blue, but they were modified since he originally created them. First he upgraded their lenses from a simple Adegan lens to an Ossus dueling Lens, which he obtained when he trained on Ossus for several years to get the feel of a different training environment and received a pair of them for his accomplishments. Second he discovered a Rubat crystal alongside an Opila crystal while he was stranded temporarily in a secret Imperial storage facility. Then he was gifted a Lorrdian and a Stygium crystal by a princess he rescued from slavers who had fully intended to sell her to her political enemies as a sex slave. Finally he "procured" a pair of Durindfire gems from a pair of Imperial Knights who didn't need them anymore, making his blades silver in color. Throughout his time as a Knight, Ja'se went on many missions and adventures, traveling across the known galaxy, and even into some of the Unknown Regions. In his travels he found many treasures and artefacts from ancient times. He found a tomb of one of the original Je'daii , from which he 'procured' his dagger that was imbued with the Force . In the tomb of a Sith Lord, he came across a phrik gauntlet which he also 'procured'. During these adventures he also came across a small stash of Songsteel , which he forged into a very long, longsword . Sometime during his knight-hood he also managed to obtain a cortosis breastplate, twin scimitar-shaped vibro-blades , and a knife complete with boot sheath... but he insists those were all legally obtained. Romances Cora Though she and he were just very good friends, it is implied that they may have flirted a bit. And he obviously cared quite a deal about her. Other Ja'se didn't really have much along the lines of romantic interactions. He usually never sees a woman more than one night. That is to say, any woman he finds attractive he sleeps with, and then never calls back. Category:People